Боль
by Fausthaus
Summary: Абстинентный синдром - термин, используемый для обозначения полного диапазона физиологических расстройств, вызываемых внезапным прекращением приема наркотика, вызывающего физическую зависимость. Большой толковый психологический словарь


Название:**Боль**  
Автор: **Fausthaus  
**Бета:** Ю.А.  
**Фэндом: **House m.d.**  
Пейринг: хильсон

Больно…  
Прошел всего день. Хотя нет, неправильно. Прошел целый день. 24 часа, 1440 минут и проклятое число секунд боли.  
А я ведь так старался забыть о ней. Я почти забыл, как она может сжигать изнутри, выворачивать и рвать нервы, точнее те из них, которые еще умеют чувствовать. Как она бьет с точностью отлаженного механизма в самые незащищенные места.  
Викодин. Последнее время он помогал мне указать боли на ее место, заставлял ее отступить и на некоторое время затаиться. А сейчас она берет реванш.  
Больно.  
Что там с этим ребенком? Он умирает? Что ж, значит такая его судьба. И почему Кэмерон так привязалась к этому диагнозу, почему волчанка? Даю руку, вернее ногу на отсечение, что это не так. Не могу понять сам откуда взялась эта уверенность.  
Джеймс стоит и смотрит на меня. Конечно, он все понимает. Неужели Кадди решила, будто я поверю, что эта идея, из-за которой я с каждым мгновением чувствую себя все хуже и почти мечтаю о месте на кладбище, принадлежит ей? Конечно, она способна превратить мою жизнь в кромешный ад, полный больных, которые только и делают, что лгут, глупых практиканток, не умеющих собрать даже минимум информации о таких больных, и самовлюбленных студентов, которые так и норовят спорить со мной, но она не способна намеренно причинить боль даже такому как я.  
Больно!  
Джеймс, я знаю, только ты можешь настолько сильно любить меня, чтобы причинять мне такую боль. Но зачем ты это все затеял? Ты хочешь доказать мне, что я стал зависим от викодина? Это я и без тебя знаю. Моя боль заставила меня искать убежища в таблетках, я уже не могу без них. И зачем ты решил провести этот эксперимент на мне? Да, я знаю, что перестал воспринимать викодин как просто обезболивающее, он дарит мне кое-что еще. Джеймс, ты хочешь, чтобы я понял, что я наркоман? Я знаю это.  
Абстинентный синдром. Нельзя ли проще сказать – ломка? Меня ломает, корежит тело, я с трудом соображаю. Но я прекрасно слышу, как Форман на всю комнату орет, что у меня поехала крыша. Ну и что ж, что она поехала? По крайней мере мой мозг все же может управлять моим телом, а этого пока достаточно.  
Меня выворачивает наизнанку. Кажется, я похож на труп двухнедельной давности. Но в чем дело? Форман решил помочь? Он притащил викодин. У кого он его украл? Вот они таблетки – лежат передо мной и призывно махают белым флагом. Они сдаются на милость победителя? Хотят, чтобы я сделал так как хотят они? Одно движение и все вновь будет в норме. Но тогда Джеймс поймет, насколько я стал зависим от боли. Нет.  
Больно!!  
Что-то же нужно сделать. Хоть на секунду прервать боль. Я слышу, как трещат мои кости. Великолепно, целая секунда свободы от боли. Джеймс с укором смотрит на мою руку. Он, конечно, сразу все понял. Он что-то спрашивает, я что-то отвечаю.  
Опять пристали с этим подростком. Но и с чего все взяли, что у парня психоз? Черт подери, Кэмерон, как же ты достала со своей праведностью и правильностью. Не могла один раз соврать. И что за Джулс? Неужели в этом мире идиотов нет ни одного нормального человека? Так. Я ошибся. Вменяемые люди не выдумка фантастов. Значит кошка. Вот пусть Чейз и Форман поработают. И хоть ненадолго уберутся с моих глаз. Жаль нельзя отправить с ними Кэмерон.  
Мне становится хуже. Джеймс, я не верю, что ты не представляешь, на что меня обрек.  
Кадди! Если ты умудрилась отобрать печень у какого-то бедолаги, то честь тебе и хвала. Но ради этой самой печени оставь меня в покое и дай заняться мертвым животным. Надо собраться. Мне кажется, что боль растеклась по всему телу. А руки… А я то все думал, когда они начнут передразнивать сигналы моего мозга?  
Как давно мне не было так плохо? Поправка. Мне никогда в жизни не было так плохо. Сколько же времени прошло с последней моей таблетки? Не помню. Мне уже все равно. Вот только не понимаю, зачем ковыляю до операционной. Неужели мне так дорога моя слава врача, который точно знает, от какой гадости загнулся его очередной пациент. Теперь все надолго запомнят, как пытаться мне мешать делать из себя гения.  
БОЛЬНО!!!  
Моя попытка донести до окружающих тупиц простую истину о нафталине была пресечена на корню. Полет в стенку доставил мне удовольствие лишь потому, что я постарался посильнее удариться рукой, и боль сменила место жительства. Хотя только на мгновение.  
Что же ты пытаешься мне доказать, Джеймс? Ты ведь всегда знал меня лучше всех, иногда даже лучше чем себя. Что я должен понять? Что если я испытываю боль, то значит, я жив? Неужели ты поверил, что я разучился чувствовать?!  
Где ты, Джеймс? Ты всегда следишь за своими подопытными кроликами. Значит ты рядом.  
Джеймс, от боли я почти начал тебя ненавидеть. Но я не могу.  
Пойми, Джеймс Уилсон, ты не сможешь спасти меня от боли, заставив понять, что мне нужна помощь. Ты не сможешь отнять у меня викодин, потому что он контролирует мою боль и помогает мне загнать ее в угол. Я не позволю тебе отобрать мое наслаждение от таблеток, потому что только так я могу смеяться над болью.  
Боль теперь стала частью меня. Я знаю, что она есть, даже если не ощущаю ее. Боль – моя страховка. Ты никогда не уйдешь, если будешь знать что мне больно. Пока у меня есть боль, у меня есть ты.


End file.
